


Which Dreamed It?

by theredspool



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredspool/pseuds/theredspool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn falls down the rabbit hole. Written after 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Dreamed It?

Quinn falls down the rabbit hole.

She's not sure how long she calls. She's _really_ not sure how long she waits at the bottom, but she knows it's Wonderland.

What else could it be? There's a rabbit hole, and there's the Knave of Hearts Who Stole the Tarts.

Or was it 'hearts'? Not just hers, but the ones he's cut out and bled dry. Hearts stopped and stolen from a thousand men. A thousand and one now, Quinn supposes, because even though she stole the White Rabbit's heartbeat--that was what pushed her down the hole in the first place--she cannot bring herself to count him as her very own One.

Quin falls through the Looking-glass and everything is opposite. She remembers a white pawn (Lily? Or was it Lindsay?); the one whose place she took.

She half-expects to see the White Knight riding by, reciting his poetry; repeating, repeating, repeating. He warned her many times about the Red Knight, dripping with hearts' blood, but she did not listen.

And there's a Red King, too, hunched over the chess board. He's Quinn's dream and she is his, and she hopes very hard that he won't wake up and put her out like a candle at the bottom of this very dark rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who represents whom?


End file.
